nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Predictthefuture/Rumors about a new Paper Mario, 2D Metroid, and two Wii U ports? Where is the Nintendo Direct?- Predictthefuture
First post of 2020! First of all, where is the Nintendo Direct? We got that Pokemon Direct, which was okay, and then we got that very controversial and disappointing Fire Emblem *cough* I mean Smash Direct with Byleth announced as a fighter. I'm sorry, can I please say that why do we have more representatives from freaking Fire Emblem than Legend of Zelda, Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Metroid?!? Those are bigger and more successful Nintendo franchises... I digress. Nintendo, the only major release that we know of is Animal Crossing: New Horizons. Is this a dry year like 2016 for the Wii U and 2019 for the PS4, or is it going to be the best year for Nintendo Switch yet like everyone else is saying? In February, we have to get a Nintendo Direct or else fans will start to freak out even more. For god's sake, Microsoft and Sony are both releasing new consoles this year, and Nintendo is refusing to tell us anything besides Fire Emblem characters and Pokemon DLC! Please release the Direct in February! Since we have nothing to talk about because the Direct is refusing to come, rumors have been floating around about two Wii U ports and two major new games releasing this year. First, the Wii U ports. Obviously, most of the Wii U's games have been ported to Switch except the HD Zeldas, Super Mario 3D World, NES Remix, The Wonderful 101, Star Fox Zero, Paper Mario Color Splash, Pikmin 3, and Xenoblade Chronicles X. Any other Wii U games I didn't mention will probably be stuck on the Wii U for eternity, and Wii Fit U has had a spiritual successor (Ring Fit Adventure). Just saying. Here is my list for least to most likely: *'Paper Mario Color Splash- ''Unlikely because of the rumor of the new Paper Mario game floating around. *'''Star Fox Zero- ''Unlikely'' because if this was ported with better controls, then this would be a good game, but also, this relied heavily on the Wii U gamepad, so I don't know. *'Pikmin 3- Decent' because Pikmin 4 is probably in development hell, so they will probably confirm Pikmin 4's existence and release this for fans while they wait, or they will just release Pikmin 4 in 2020. *'Xenoblade Chronicles X- Decent', but not this year, because the original Wii game is getting remastered on the Switch, so we will probably see this port next year, but I fear that Nintendo is releasing way too many Xenoblade games over the past five years, even though they took 2016 and 2019 off, so they might not. *'The Wonderful 101- Decent', because this didn't gain much popularity, so it might get a fanbase on the Switch, but that reason could also be the reason why Nintendo hasn't ported this game; because it didn't sell well. *'The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and Twilight Princess'- Decent, but again, not this year, because I think we will get BOTW 2 instead as a holiday title. We could see this next year as a double pack like Bayonetta (Pls Nintendo! Don't release these separately at $60!) *'NES Remix Pack- Inevitable (kind of) '''because we might get a third game to this on Switch or even a SNES or Game Boy Remix, but still, just port the Ultimate NES Remix from the 3DS to the Switch. (For some reason, I don't see this game in people's lists for most wanted Wii U games on Switch.) *'Super Mario 3D World- Inevitable''' because 3D World on Switch just makes too much sense. There is even a petition for this to come on Switch! Please Nintendo, I didn't have a Wii U, but I did have a 3DS and loved Super Mario 3D Land, so please, release the sequel on Switch! I think this will come out in 2020, probably April or May. Next, we have the 2D Metroid and the Paper Mario rumor. For Paper Mario, the leak said that Paper Mario was going back to his roots, releasing this year. For Metroid, it said that it looks like a sequel to the GBA's Metroid Fusion, and might be releasing this year. Honestly, this sounds true. Paper Mario is having its 20 year anniversary this year, so to make a new game while going back to the old formula makes sense, and a 2D Metroid also seems likely since Metroid Prime 4 was delayed last year, so Metroid fans can play this game during the wait for MP4. I also thought the Metroid Prime Trilogy would be remastered, but I guess not. 2D Metroid it is. Plus, these series haven't had entries since 2016 (Paper Mario) and 2017 (2D Metroid) respectively, so again, this is very likely Category:Blog posts